


Trip

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Trip

Natasha exited the court house and saw that Clint was waiting for her.

She quickly got into the car and Clint started driving.

"So provoking the Senate?" asked Clint.

"Well, what can I say, I just couldn't resist." said Natasha.

"You were pretty bad ass out there." said Clint.

"Thanks. So what do we do now? I blew all my covers so I am pretty much exposed." said Natasha.

"Well, we can go visit the farm first. Laura and Barney invited us to stay for some time." said Clint.

"That us nice. We can be away from all this drama." said Natasha.

"Good, then lets go" said Clint.


End file.
